Of Love and Loss, Erik becomes Magneto
by Twin-Kitten
Summary: Xmen first class. Erik/OC after the movie, short story.


Ok all, I usually don't do fanfiction based on xmen movies, because well... the movie-verse tends to be so far off from the comic or toon versions. But the guy who played Magneto was awesome, and you know, super hot. I could not resist. So here goes.

In my version, Erik is 27 and Madlaina is 20. The Magneto presented in Xmen First Class is still growing into the Magneto of later, so do expect some out of character stuff as he grows. Also, I know in his real history he is supposed to marry someone named Magda; I took the idea of Magda and played with it... a LOT. For all intents and purposes Wanda and Pietro were born of a previous one night stand, hence the different last name, but they won't be showing up in this story, Just in case you wanted to know. This is the love Magneto should have had. I am all about happy endings.

I think when they are speaking Russian, I will put it inside the pound sign. #like this#

Erik Lensherr sat behind his new desk going over plans for a new base of operations, helmet in place, when a small commotion sounded outside the door, followed by swift words in... Russian?

The door burst open and a small female came through, trailed by the previous members of Shaw's team. She was petite, only a few inches over 5 feet, with dark curling hair that brushed the middle of her back, pale skin, and pixie features. She also had bright violet eyes. She was obviously a mutant once you met her eyes, at least it was obvious to Erik.

He smiled. "Can I help you?"

The girl paused, took him in with a glance, and moved on. For a moment she hesitated, her gaze turning inward, then she spoke with a strong accent. "Where is Shaw?"

Erik waved a hand dismissively. "He is no longer in the picture. I have taken his place. Who are you?"

Before the girl could speak, Emma Frost stepped forward. "Madlaina served as a spy for Sebastian, sir."

He nodded, taking note of the other members demeanor towards the girl. Emma was disdainful, Azazel was warily keeping his distance, while Riptide was ignoring her presence. The new members of his team, Angel and Mystique, were watching without interference. Erik came to the conclusion that Angel hadn't met this girl previous to now, despite joining the team earlier.

"Well, Madlaina, what did you do as a spy for Shaw?"

She shrugged dismissively. "Is not your business. Is true he has died?"

Erik nodded and before he finished the motion, she had turned to Azazel who backed away as she approached. "You, remove it." He voice was commanding and she held out her hand to the red mutant. He shook his head, and her eyes hardened. Erik noticed what they were discussing. A hint of hard metal at her wrist, partially covered by her sleeve, but she pushed her sleeve up while moving towards Azazel.

A hard metal bracelet circled her wrist. It had no hinge or latch that he could see, tight enough that it wouldn't slide over her hand but still loose enough to allow a small gap and some movement. It was clearly meant to never come off, only etched with symbols of the occult that Sebastian and the Nazis had been so fond of.

Emma spoke her own command countering Madlaina's. "No. Your service is transferred to Magneto. Shaw's death changes nothing, girl."

Madlaina turned, her eyes nearly glowing in their intensity. "No. Shaw is dead, I am free."

Her words were neutral, but her stance clearly issued a threat to Emma, who didn't back down, but didn't press forward either. Emma was clearly not interested in tangling with the young woman, but was unwilling to give ground or lose face. _Interesting..._

"Yes." Erik nodded when Madlaina's eyes flashed to him. #"Any service you had with Shaw is terminated if it was against your will. However, I would welcome your voluntary membership of our order. You are clearly a mutant with some power."# He motioned to her bracelet and stood. "I can remove that for you."

Emma gave him a look, her voice would have entered his mind at that moment had he not been wearing his helmet, and he dismissed her and the others with a wave. "Close the door." Meanwhile, Madlaina was looking at him with a curious expression at his use of Russian.

Emma nodded reluctantly and the group moved out of his office.

He was not wearing his usual Magneto outfit, rather, he was dressed casually in jeans, a t-shirt, and his jacket. She wore a skirt that hit below her knees, pleated at the waist, with a solid layer of teal beneath a gauzy semi-transparent gray layer on top, and a solid grey wrap-around sweater.

She didn't move towards him, and he moved only to the side of his desk from behind it. For a moment that seemed to last forever, she stared at him. Then she finally spoke. "What your power?"

Erik shrugged. "You show me yours I'll show you mine..." He grinned flirtatiously. It wasn't hard, she was attractive, but at the moment he was more interested in finding out her power.

"What is helmet?"

His eyebrow perked. "It prevents psychics from entering my mind."

She snorted, lifting her chin confidently. "Would not stop me."

His eyes narrowed and he flicked his fingers, jerking her bracelet towards him. "Prove it."

She gasped, jerked off balance and stumbling towards him, arm outstretched with the pull of the bracelet. When she stood in front of him, Erik released his hold on her bracelet, and her arm dropped just before her hand would have touched his chest.

Her eyes turned up to him, a mixture of anger and awe reflected in the purple depths, something that stroked Erik's ego slightly. The top of her head barely topped his shoulder, and he was struck by how small she was. "I am Magneto. Can you guess my power?"

She rubbed at her wrist absently, answering briefly. "Metal."

He nodded reaching for her wrist. She allowed him to take her hand without any fight, and when he slowly twisted his power around the bracelet, prying it apart without hurting her, she simply watched.

The slim piece of metal rested in his palm for a moment before he threw it in the trash bin next to his desk. Her wrist had clearly worn the bracelet for years, the place it rested slightly paler and more delicate looking, right wrist slightly slimmer than her left. "What was that for?"

"Shaw could find me, use Frost speak to me..." There was something left unsaid, and Erik had a twist in his gut that told him the bracelet had been used to hurt her and control her somehow.

"Your turn." Erik smirked confidently, his helmet resting on his head, her hand still cupped in his palm. The hold wasn't sweet or romantic, instead it was as if his hand held a relaxed fist, both ready to grab or pull away.

She shrugged and her arm turned so that her hand could grab his wrist, his palm against her slimmer joint.

For a second nothing happened, then Erik felt a tickle in his mind. There was a flutter, as if someone were flipping through the pages of a book, and he got brief glimpses of his own memories. Then she broke contact and the feeling stopped.

When her eyes turned on him this time, there was no awe. Only what looked like pity, and he started to stiffen. Then she pushed up her sleeve and Erik saw the numbers tattooed on her forearm near her elbow. Erik realized that the look in her eyes wasn't pity, only commiseration.

#"Shaw found me same as he found you, Erik."# She tugged the sleeve of her sweater down again, and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Erik was shocked at how his voice sounded. "Where will you go?"

Madlaina shrugged and he got the impression that she didn't really care where she went.

"You could join us, be a member of my team... Not as a slave, of your own free will."

Her eyes flickered. "The others, they not will take me."

"They will do what I tell them to." Erik pulled off the helmet, brushing back his hair, and setting the object on the table.

She smirked. "Will I? Niet."

"That is fine."

Her eyebrows rose in shock now, the tone of her voice mocking and doubting at the same time."You allow disobedience?"

He shook his head. "No. But I won't order you to do anything. If you join me, I will ask. You may decline and I will allow it. But I will not accept betrayal."

Madlaina's face was tightly controlled into a blank expression as she thought and studied him. They had much in common, but his power was daunting and frightening. "You not ever use your powers to hurt me."

He nodded. For some reason he was driven to keep her near, even if not as one of his minions.

"You not order others hurt me."

Erik recognized capitulation when he saw it. She was agreeing to join him, but was stating her terms. And it was apparent Shaw had used the others to hurt her.

"I free to leave, do what want."

He nodded, expecting more, but was met with only silence. "Is that all?"

"For now."

Erik had to smile at the casual acceptance, and her open ended statement that would allow her to change their agreement should need arise. He listed his terms and she agreed to them.

"Shall we seal our agreement?" Erik leaned against his desk with his hip, and when she nodded, he pushed away, holding out his hand to shake hers. But he planned to seal their deal with something more personal.

Madlaina nodded and took his hand. But rather than shaking it, he pulled her against his body, his other hand sliding under her hair to cup her neck. His mouth settled on hers quickly, not much more than a peck, but he was clearly showing her who was boss. Keeping her face an inch from his, he smiled. "It is a deal."

Madlaina attempted to pull away, but he was larger and stronger than she was. He wasn't using his powers, nor was he hurting her, so he wasn't breaking their agreement. He could see it when his blue eyes met her purple ones. She knew what he was doing, and he was proven right when she held herself still, not trying to pull away any longer, but not softening against him.

He released her and she didn't move away immediately. She stood for a moment neither of them touching the other, meeting his challenge. Then she stepped away. In the animal kingdom it would have been a battle for dominance, but in this case it was more complicated. This was a recognition of his strength, even without his mutant power, acceptance of his protection and his higher rank, and an understanding between them. This was her refusing to bend to him, standing up to him, refusing to be intimidated, and letting him know he only was her boss when she allowed it.

Two strong personalities agreeing to work together, without one being master of the other. More than the others would ever be to him, she would be... more.

A few weeks later Erik stood with Madlaina at his side, Emma behind them. "General. You will tell us where the military base is, or... we will be forced to exercise more persuasive measures."

The general shook his head, and though Erik was impressed with his loyalty, he quirked a finger at Emma. She stepped forward, locking eyes with the general, within moments his eyes glazed and he began to speak slowly. "Niagara falls... under the dam."

"Perfect." Glancing at Madlaina he waited. When she didn't move, he stifled a smirk. Smart, she only did what she agreed to and always made him ask. "Madlaina, would you kindly make him forget we were here?"

She blinked slowly before nodding. Emma scowled. "Magneto, I could just as well-"

He gave her a hard look and she subsided, though the look on her face was one of annoyance. Madlaina touched the skin of the general's bound hand, and her eyes briefly glowed.

When she broke contact, the man slumped, asleep. Nodding to Erik, he held out his elbow. She took it and they strolled back to the helicopter.

Erik shifted on the couch as he stared out the window of their new base. His office now had a lovely view from the inside of the waterfall. Sipping the scotch in his glass he glanced at the door and the soft knock that echoed slightly.

With a flick of his hand the door opened, revealing Madlaina in the doorway. In a wrap around dress with a pleated skirt and a soft cardigan, she was stunning.

"Madlaina. Please join me." He motioned to the bar, but she bypassed it to stand in front of him. The expression on her face indicated that she had something she wanted to talk about. "Is something wrong."

"Da." Madlaina crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sit, please." Motioning to the leather surface next to him, he made room for her. Dressed in black slacks and a classic cut burgundy t-shirt, he had also changed, his Magneto uniform hung in his new closet.

After a moment, she sighed, sitting carefully perched on the edge of the cushion. "Magneto, you cannot-"

"Erik, please." He smiled, swirling the alcohol in his glass.

#"Erik... You can not keep making Emma angry with me."#

Looking into the violet orbs of her eyes, Erik arched a brow. #"Why would she be angry with you?"#

The dark haired memory-mancer inhaled slowly. #"You ask me to... do her job. She does not like that, or me. You did not need me today."#

#"On the contrary. I do not need Emma thinking she has any power over me. She knows that she is replaceable."# He shrugged. "And why would my actions make her angry with you?"

"Same reason she had Shaw send me away." She motioned with her hand before letting it fall to her lap. They were switching between Russian and English, depending on what they were trying to say and what they thought the other person understood.

"And why is that?" Erik sat up, leaning forward.

Frustration was obvious on her face, as she struggled to explain. "Shaw... Owned me. Since I was a child." Her hand rested over the numbers on her arm, even though they were covered by her sleeve. #"Emma he had less time with, only few years. She thought... I had influence on him. She wanted no one to get between them, wanted to make him love her. First, I was happy to be sent away..."# She glanced down. "But then... She make Shaw to do things."

She hesitated. Then, "After Emma... he start... doing things to me. Hurting me."

Erik reached out to her, his hand covering hers. "I know, Madlaina. It was the same with me."

"Niet Erik. I had my powers as toddler and he kept me like pet." She shook her head. "When Emma came and he hurt me... It was not to make me use my powers. I was not child. He made me use my body. Not with him but..."

Erik's eyes widened, slowly realizing what that meant. "I..."

"No. I fine. I erased most of it. I choose black out. But I still... know."

"Yes." If Shaw weren't already dead, Erik would have gladly killed him again. "I can imagine... Unfortunately." After a few moments he realized how Emma must now be treating Madlaina. "Has she hurt you?"

"Niet. Not like that."

_In some other way then._ #"I will put a stop to it. That behavior will not be tolerated."# Erik squeezed her hand reassuringly, the released.

"Thank you." She hesitated glancing at the open door then back at him. "Erik... You killed Shaw, yes?"

He nodded.

"I need see." She met his eyes, a dark emotion floating behind her pupils.

"Very well." Erik opened his hand, palm up. He knew what she needed. After killing Shaw he had the best night of sleep he could remember.

She took it, laying her hand in his. For a moment there was the flutter of her rifling through, looking for the memory. He brought it to the surface so she could find it, and suddenly they were both plunged into it. Until they both stood on the beach, as they were now, watching the then Magneto jog across the sand. He was wielding his power like a whip, ripping things apart. They followed, floating but with their feet on the ground somehow, until they stood in Shaw's shattered nuclear reactor, watching a coin push through Shaw's head.

When the man who had abused her dropped to the ground, Madlaina broke contact and the memory ended abruptly. Eric was glad. What happened on the beach afterward was not for her to know.

"I know what I should call you now." Erik smiled. When she raised an eyebrow in question, he added, "Cameo. When ever I remember that moment I will remember you there as well."

She met his expression with her own, her eyes speaking volumes. It seemed the more time they shared together, especially with mind to mind contact, the more they understood each other. Erik wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"I suppose." She stood, heading towards the door. "You will handle Frost?"

He nodded.

"Good. Thank you Magneto." She left before he could correct her.

"I would rather you call me Erik." His voice was soft in the empty room and he downed the last of his scotch.

Madlaina and Emma's heels clicked on the marble floors as they followed Erik into the halls of the bank. Magneto needed to fund his dream, and this was the way... to make them pay.

Erik sat in the office, in a well cut gray suit, flanked by the two beauties, one a tall blonde the other a petite brunette. They looked over at the bank manager, a man who hid funds for the 'former' Nazis.

"You will transfer 20 million dollars into this account by closing tonight." Magneto spoke, but Emaa was the one who slid a piece of paper across the desk, the account number written in black pen.

The man looked confused, but when the metal around the room began to float and images of torture entered his mind, he nodded fearfully.

Madlaina carried a cardboard box of her belongings down the long metal hall to the room she had been given. It had been a few months, but Erik worked fast, and they were finally moving to his base. His office had been finished first, but the rest of the base needed the funding and time. She was glad. She had refused to live in Shaw's former residence with everyone else. She had too many bad memories there. So Erik had arranged a small apartment for her nearby, wanting her closer than her former home had been.

But now she was moving in with the others, some of whom still treated her as a slave while fearing her at the same time. Only the new girls, Angel and Mystique, didn't do so. Though Mystique treated her as if she were intruding on her territory.

Pushing open the door she had been shown to a few hours previously, she set the box on the bed and headed out to get the rest from the van. While she moved, she thought about her new favorite topic. Erik.

He was not what she had expected. Their first meeting had her agreeing to work with him, not for him. A fine distinction that she was surprised he agreed to. After their agreement, she had expected him to slip into the habits of Shaw and she would have to leave. After all, he had taken over his organization, kept his old team... the only difference was their drives. But Magneto had shown himself to be different than Shaw.

Erik still ruled the others with an iron control, accepting no disobedience, and veiled it well with charm. He still had great plans for the world, though his were more about the protection of mutants and not genocide of the humans. It was clear that Erik didn't care if humans were hurt during the pursuit of his goal, but his mission was not to wipe them out. With the others he was strong, showed no weakness, always in control, always with an answer. He allowed them to call him Magneto and nothing else.

But with Madlaina he was different. He allowed her to see him tired, hungry, confused... He allowed her to disagree with him, somehow reading her eyes and her body language, though she wasn't allowed to outright contradict him in front of the others, he preferred her to wait until they were alone before voicing any disagreements. And she understood that; he didn't want the others to get any ideas about his authority. It was clear to Madlaina that she was not a lackey as the others were, though they were never to know that. What she was though... Madlaina didn't know.

She did know what he was. Erik was a powerful and attractive man. Madlaina was not immune to his charms, despite acting as if she was. He was tall, well built and muscular, a strong jaw and neck, dark blond hair that flopped over his eyes when he was working or was mussed from his helmet, and piercing blue eyes that sometimes turned gray. He was smart and had great plans for mutants.

His powers were strong and getting stronger constantly. Madlaina had to admit to herself that watching him practice his powers was exciting. She had even seen footage of him from the news, and his memories, and had to admit that his primal fury enticed some part of her. And he thought she was powerful... When he had kissed her it hadn't been anything, but after spending time with him, brief though it was, her mind and body had run away with it and turned it into more than a seal on a deal.

Erik watched the girl walk towards him, arms full of clothing, and eyes focused elsewhere as she thought. It was clear she didn't see him leaning against her door jam until she turned to open it.

She glanced up and did a double take."Oh!" Her face quickly schooled it's features from shock and surprise, and something else, to a blank smile as she glanced around. "Erik." She nodded in greeting and slipped past him, ignoring him as he followed her into her room. Setting the pile of clothing on the bed, she turned.

"You did need something?"

He shrugged, Madlaina's eyes watched the play of muscles under the thin fabric of his t-shirt. "How do you like the room?"

Madlaina glanced around. "Is fine, of course." It was done in a very modern mutant style, just about everything in the underground base was. All metal and shiny surfaces. But the walls were too much for her and Madlaina had already hung fabric from the top of the wall all the way to the bottom, covering the metal with a soft cream.

Erik smirked. "I like what you have done with it." She hadn't even unpacked yet judging by the boxes and suitcase littered about. But she had turned this room more homey than the rest of the base.

She shrugged. "Was too..." She left the sentence unfinished and Erik chuckled.

"Yes, it was a bit harsh for a bedroom." Erik appreciated what she had done. It gave the room a lighter, softer, more feminine look. It looked less like a garage. She had also put some light colored rugs down and even through his shoes he could feel how plush they were. "I might ask you to do the same to my room."

She nodded and for a moment they stood awkwardly silent. Then he cleared his throat. "Do you need help with your things?"

"No, is only one more box."

"Then I will help you."

Madlaina met his eyes and after a moment nodded, leading the way out of the room and out to the van. She could feel him behind her despite him being a few steps away. Her heart quickened and she felt as if he were watching her, so she didn't dare glance back at him. But she knew his eyes were on her.

When they reached the van, he picked up the box without direction and waited while she closed the doors. As they walked back he walked next to her now. "You will let me know if the others give you any more trouble."

His deep voice made her look up at him. Though his words were phrased as an order, she knew what he was asking, and she nodded. Thanks to her brief glimpses in his mind she could decode his words a bit better than the others could. He had already quashed Emma's attempts to make Madlaina subservient to her. It was times like this when she felt as if they were just two people; when they were with the others she was acutely aware that he was in charge.

"Erik," They reached her door and she stopped, glancing around to be sure they were alone still. "Why you did want me here?"

Erik looked at her with those piercing eyes and for a moment she thought he wouldn't answer. Or worse, he would answer dismissively. But then he sighed, moved into her room, and set the box down. Walking past her, he closed the door, shutting the two of them into a fairly small space and suddenly making Madlaina aware of him as a man again. She swallowed and waited for his answer, trying to keep her racing heart and quick breath to herself, while forcing herself to think of anything but his mouth and their last kiss. And how it would be different if they kissed again.

After what seemed like forever, he spoke though he didn't face her. #"You are a powerful mutant. You had no loyalty to Shaw or Xavier. You and I share a common, if unfortunate, past."# He glanced down at the numbers on his forearm and his mouth twitched, before he hooked his arms behind his back. Madlaina thought he would leave it at that but he sighed. "And... I felt a connection to you, Madlaina."

His words, and the fact that he allowed her so much freedom with him, made Madlaina bold. Her head tilted, the thick braid of hair swishing over her back loudly, and he glanced at her as she closed the distance between them. Grasping his wrist, feeling his indecision in the muscles before he allowed her to have his arm, she moved it so they could both see the numbers.

Dragging the tips of her fingers over the slightly textured skin and ink, she spoke while looking at his arm. "Can call me Maddy."

Erik glanced at her sharply, startled, then his face softened. "Maddy. Why did you join me?"

She hesitated, her fingers feeling the dips and bulges when the muscles in his arm joined and flexed. Her fingers traced the crease of his inner elbow as she spoke. #"I... was not going to, but I felt you. You are different than Shaw. I was never safe with Shaw, and spent many years afraid."# Her left hand held his wrist, her right hand traced up over his bicep, tips of her fingers tracing the edge of his short sleeve.

"I felt... connection too. You are strong, but... I not afraid."

Erik turned slowly towards her, inwardly preening. If there was one thing he had learned about Madlaina, it was that she was skittish when she was with him. She was strong in the presence of others, but after their first meeting, when ever she was alone with him she was flighty and quick to escape. He had assumed she was afraid of him, but she was saying that she was not.

The hand that she didn't hold reached for her, fingers touching her chin and tilting her to look up at him. Her skin was warm against his cool fingers, and when she met his eyes, his own skin warmed. Tracing the bone of her jaw, he briefly stoked up and down her neck, watching a soft flush rise from the neck of her shirt. He wondered briefly how far down her body that flush extended. Tugging at her braid to distract her, he swooped down, mouth settling over her gasp of surprise.

Maddy didn't pull away, instead her gasp turned into a sigh, and she tipped her chin up, softly angling her head to meet him. She gave in to him as she hadn't done before. The kiss was soft, gentle. Not what she would have expected of Magneto. But this wasn't Magneto, this was Erik. His hand, though calloused, was gentle as it slipped behind her neck, holding her close. Madlaina's hand stayed on his wrist while the other slid over his shoulder, gripping it with soft fingers.

He pulled away slowly, their lips slowly clinging to each other. "Madlaina, I am not commanding this of you."

Cloudy violet eyes met crisp blue ones. Madlaina nodded, her nose brushing his, but he didn't kiss her again. He only stared into her eyes as if asking her something. Maddy stood on tiptoes to close the distance, but he didn't kiss her back. Speaking against his mouth, her arms slid up his body to wrap around his neck. "Then I command. Kiss me Erik."

Wrapping his arms around her slim waist, he held her against him, mouth finally moving on hers. Her head fell back and her eyes closed, pliant and willing against him, forcing him to put a hand on the back of her skull to hold her where he wanted her. Her fingers were threading through the hair at his nape, tugging gently as they kissed, stroking his skin.

Erik froze suddenly, and Madlaina looked at him questioningly. "Someone is here." Erik had felt the metal of a door open and close somewhere in the base.

Meeting eyes, he kissed her again softly, quickly, before pulling away. Composing himself, he straightened his clothing quickly and glanced at her. Maddy's cheeks and lips were flushed, some of the hair in her braid pulled loose, and her eyes were bright. It was clear she had enjoyed being kissed by him, and he resisted the urge to do it again. "I will... We can talk later."

He waited until Maddy nodded before moving slowly out of the room. She followed, leaning against the door, blushing again. Glancing up and down the hall, he leaned in and whispered. "Later," before striding away, his confidence and command settling on his shoulders like a coat.

Madlaina watched him before slowly closing the door and going to unpack. And think about what had just happened.

It took a few days for Erik and Madlaina to have a chance to talk. After a meeting with the others, he asked her to stay while the others left his office. It wasn't unusual for him to do so, and the others thought nothing of it, with the exception of Mystique, who cast an odd look at Magneto, and Emma whose eyes threw daggers at Maddy.

Waiting until everyone was out of sight, Magneto nodded to Madlaina and she closed the door. After a moment, he removed his helmet and stood. Leaving the headpiece on the desk he stood in front of her, hands in the pockets of his slacks.

"Yes Erik?"

His shoulders relaxed under his dress shirt, and his stance shifted, and suddenly Magneto was gone and Erik was there. He gave her a small smile, just a twitch of his lips, and motioned her to the couch in the corner. "Do you have time to talk; sit?"

She nodded and found him close on her heels as they both moved to the leather surface and Erik sat next to her. "I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to discuss what happened..." It had been hectic and wrought with conflict as the mutants moved into the base, but Maddy had learned a few things. Erik had given her permission to move into the base days before everyone else, the others only coming to learn the location and be given instructions from Magneto. Apparently she also had the room closest to his. All things that Emma and Mystique had expressed displeasure over.

When she nodded, Erik continued. "Maddy. What do you want from me?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly in thought and confusion. "I do not understand. I want nothing from you."

Erik set one large hand over hers. "You will still be welcome here, nothing will change..."

Now Maddy was very confused. "You not want me here?"

"No I..." Erik ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "You don't have to do this. If you think you owe me or..."

Erik was cut off by her hand slapping him across the face. Glancing at her in shock, his anger making objects in the room quake, he saw fury on her face too. "Madlaina, do not do that again."

She shot off the couch and slapped him again, ignoring the sound of the walls creaking or his dark look. "You not dare say this again. I not willing whore for Shaw and I not whore for you!"

Erik jumped off the couch following her as she stalked away towards the door, grabbing her arm and turning her around. "That is not what I meant!"

"What you mean then?!" Maddy tried to jerk out of his grip and for a moment they wrestled, his trying to hold her without hurting her and her trying to hit him again.

"I meant... Hold Still Dammit!" He finally had her pinned against him, and they were both breathing hard. "I don't want to force you. I want you to want this."

"I do!"

"Okay!"

They stood locked together, breathing hard, Madlaina's arms trapped between their torsos, and Erik's arms wrapped tightly around her back.

Suddenly the tension in the air changed and Erik felt his blood rush lower, while Maddy's face filled with a flush. This was different than before. This was more primal as Erik lifted her, holding her tightly against him as his mouth slammed down on hers. Madlaina whimpered, struggling in his arms, making him growl thinking that she was trying to get away. But when he pulled back, ready to let go of her, she wrapped her arms over his shoulders and pulled him back.

Erik nipped her lower lip, making her squirm, and when she opened her mouth he groaned, tongue sweeping inside.

Maddy gasped and broke contact when Erik sat down, pulling her onto his lap. Looking around, confused by the change of position she moaned when his mouth fastened on her neck, kissing and suckling.

"Erik..." Her voice came out more as a sigh instead of the protest she intended, and he only murmured while dragging his teeth across her skin. "Erik! Wait... Wait..."

She managed to pull him from her neck, his hair grasped in her fists. He grimaced, but still nuzzled her shoulder. "What... what is wrong?"

"We still talk..." Shifting on his lap, Maddy felt him muffle a groan against her shoulder. "What this is?"

Erik looked at her blankly for a moment before smiling genuinely. "Maddy... You are my girlfriend."

Madlaina nodded with a soft smile of agreement, despite him not really asking.

"Then I should take you on a date. Tonight. I'll come to you room and take you out somewhere." Erik started to kiss her again, this time with less intensity.

"What about the others? They won't like it." Maddy glanced at the door, knowing certain people outside this room would not be pleased.

"I don't care about them." Erik sifted her off his lap and they both stood. "I will not hide this. If they give you trouble..."

Maddy cut him off. "This trouble, I handle."

Erik gave her a look, saying that he fully expected her to come to him anyway, and kissed her forehead. "Fine. Tonight, be ready at 5."

She nodded. After a few soft kisses, both of them straightening each other and calming slowly. Erik took her hand and opened the office door, the two of them heading for her room hand in hand. Ignoring the looks they got, Erik dropped her off at her room with a small kiss and walked back to his office.

Emma Frost was waiting for him. Keeping his thoughts tightly contained, he opened the door, allowing her in, and quickly slid his helmet on. When she started to close the door he stopped her. "Leave it open."

Emma hesitated before obeying. "Magneto. What are you doing?"

Magneto sat down, going through the papers on his desk. "What do you mean, Frost?"

"With HER." Emma crossed her arms over her chest, pushing up her breasts in the process. Erik glanced at them, knowing they were a distraction like most of her costume, and returned to his work dismissing the exposed flesh.

Giving her very little attention that she obviously wanted, he shrugged. "I don't see how that is any of your business."

Emma looked stricken. "She is nothing, Shaw knew that. She is a tool to be used, and if you want to fuck her, fine, but Erik don't tell me-"

Before she could say more a metal rod wrapped tightly around her throat. "You will call me Magneto. And you will not talk about Cameo in such a way ever again. That goes for everyone."

He tightened the metal briefly. "Is that understood?" Emma nodded. "And I will remind you that you do not command me. I command you. You do not question me."

He released her, dropping her back on her feet. "I'm sure you will let the others know of this conversation and I expect all team members to remember it. Cameo is under my protection."

Madlaina finished her research at the library and returned to base to type up her report by 3pm. She knew immediately that something had happened, and quickly figured it out. She ignored it and went to work typing her notes for Magneto. By 4pm, she was nearly done, but stopped to shower and get dressed. The typewriter left smudges on her fingers that nearly always migrated to her cheeks and face.

Changing out of her pantsuit, she bathed quickly and dressed in a soft navy blue dress and back seam silk stockings. Doing her hair in a loose flowing style that made her curls bounce, she dabbed on a touch of makeup and perfume. Just as she was slipping her shoes on there was a knock at the door.

Glancing at the clock, she smiled. Opening the door quickly, she grinned. "You are early."

Erik smiled tightly. "Yes. Shall we?"

"Just a minute. I have to buckle my shoes." Inviting him in, she shut the door and sat down on the bed to buckle the strap of her heels. But Erik stopped her.

"Stop fooling around, let's get this over with."

"What?" Madlaina looked up at him in confusion.

"We both know what this is. Take your dress off."

Eric, ran the comb through his hair once more, glancing in the mirror before heading out the door and down the hall to Maddy's room. Dressed in a black turtle neck, brown slacks, brown leather dress shoes, and his leather jacket, he looked good. Knocking, he heard a muffled sound inside. "Maddy, you ready?"

There was an odd sound followed by a grunt of pain and Maddy's voice calling out in a panic. "ERIK!"

Without a thought he ripped the door off it's hinges, and threw it to the side. And stopped at what he saw. Maddy was struggling with... himself.

It took less than a second to figure out what was happening and Mystique was quickly pinned to the wall.

"Mystique. I believe I informed you all of the consequences should you attempt something like this. I tire of your jealousy. Pack your things."

The mutant flashed back to her natural blue self with a gasp. "No Erik! Please!"

"MAGNETO to you. I want you gone when I return." Erik dropped her to the floor, placing himself between her and Madlaina.

"Erik..." He felt a small hand on his arm and looked down at Maddy, her hair tousled and her dress rumpled from the struggle. "Let me. We need her."

He glanced at Mystique, the nodded to Maddy, his powers pinning the blue mutant again to prevent her from trying anything else. Maddy knelt next to the girl on the floor, one hand going to the mutant's skin and the other to her own head.

Both females then froze, Mystique's eyes wide and blank, and Madlaina's closed but clearly glowing. When Maddy pulled away, Mystique slumped, asleep or unconscious.

Erik held one hand on Maddy's lower back as he escorted her out into the hall, the other hand directing metal objects to drag the blue mutant into the hall. He left her there. Opening the door to the car for Madlaina, he waited until they were on the road before he asked.

"What did you do to her?"

"I erased memories of you as... love interest, and changed her memories so she likes me now." Maddy was fixing her hair in the small mirror and had straightened her dress when they got in.

Erik smirked. He hadn't known she could change memories. That was something neither Emma nor Charles could do as far as Erik knew. Erase and replace, but not change, and the replacements were usually very faulty. "Good. I guess you can take care of yourself."

She smiled back at his approval.

When they arrived at the restaurant the valet took the car and a waiter showed them to a table. After ordering Erik leaned forward.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that?"

Madlaina shrugged with a smile. "I thought you knew."

Erik smirked. She was something amazing, beautiful, and powerful. Reading, creating, and erasing memories was an ability with nearly limitless potential. Not useful in battle, but if she could get in physical contact with someone the battle would be over. She could turn the tide of the future, changing the minds of people in power.

As they ate, they talked... about their lives before, about what they wanted for the future, how they should deal with the other team members. They talked about their favorite foods and movies, and other little things.

Just as they were ordering desert, Erik felt a familiar touch in his mind. _Charles. Where are you?_ Erik felt his eyes move towards a group of people being seated in a different area of the restaurant. Charles was sitting in a wheel chair and Erik felt guilt rip through him.

_Who are you with Erik? I do not recognize her..._ Charles words were curious, seeking information.

_No one you need to know, Charles._ Erik shut him out of his thoughts on Maddy, purposely not looking at her as she spoke to the waiter.

_Ah. You have a girlfriend. I would not have thought..._ Charles sounded both shocked and proud. Erik could feel Charles wanting to come over and meet her.

_Stay out of my thoughts Charles. I only speak with you this way so I don't disturb her. She doesn't know about you. _Erik quickly squashed any ideas that Charles might have about joining them.

_Very well. I wish you happiness old friend._ Erik could hear the mental sigh that Charles gave. Charles wanted to be friends still, but it was too hard for Erik. Seeing his friend in the wheel chair, knowing that Charles would never change his mind about mutant and humans working together and that Erik would never change his mind. They couldn't be friends.

_Thank you... old friend._

Eric felt a feather light touch on his wrist and looked right into her eyes just as Charles left his mind. Erik knew Charles had gotten a few thoughts and a strong image of her face, but he didn't care.

"Are you alright?" Maddy's eyes were looking at his face in concern. When he smiled she relaxed.

"Yes, just thinking. What did you order?"

"A piece of cheesecake."

"Oh good, we can taste each others..." Erik grinned with a wink and she laughed, the moment with Charles was pushed aside in favor of this moment with Maddy.

Charles looked over at Eric. He looked happy with the woman. She was a mutant, he could tell that much from here and from Erik's mind, but what was most interesting was the feelings Erik had for her that most interested Charles. He felt protective, with an obvious thread of physical attraction. There was another emotion that Charles was hesitant to call love, but seemed to be going in that direction.

Maybe she would be good for him. Charles didn't invade her thoughts, but skimmed those of the waiter. She was polite and kind, soft spoken even to the man delivering their food. He made a note to remember her face.

Several months, and many dates later, Erik and Madlaina were in love. The other team members had learned from what happened to Mystique and they left Maddy alone. Emma had left the team entirely.

Eric bought an engagement ring and was waiting for a good time to propose. He had bought a house outside the base, and could easily see the two of them living there.

On the grassy hill with their picnic lunch, Erik lounged on the blanket like a greek god, Madlaina resting her head on his hip as they ate in companionable silence.

Stroking a hand over her hair, pulled up in some feminine creation, Erik tugged on her ear. When she grinned and turned over, he crooked a finger at her, and with a grin, she crawled up next to him and settled into his side. Kissing her softly, they both began talking about what they thought the clouds above them looked like.

After a few minutes of silence, Maddy had fallen asleep, and Erik began thinking about his future with her. He knew the team wasn't pleased with him lately, though they knew better to say such. They had been doing small missions, funding their operations with minor robberies and helping to set up a network so they could get mutants to join them. They had added a few members, but only the original team seemed upset about his relationship with Maddy.

Maddy sighed as if she knew he was thinking about her and turned over, left hand settling over his heart and Erik smiled at the opportunity. Carefully getting the ring out of his pocket he slid it onto her finger without waking her up. It was a small diamond now, but he would get her a bigger one soon, when the mission didn't need all the money.

Nuzzling her hair, Erik woke her with kisses and soft caresses. They hadn't made love yet, and the anticipation was killing Erik even though he loved the torment, and understood it.

When she yawned and kissed him back, he grinned. "Come on Maddy, let's get home."

"Ok."

Together they packed up the picnic and headed back down to the car. Maddy didn't notice the ring until some wind blew her hair into her face. Brushing it back the ring got tangled in her hair and she winced. "What in the world?"

When she saw the ring she gaped without a sound. Then she turned to him, one hand over her mouth. "Erik-"

He swept her into his arms, dropping the basket, allowing no protest. "Marry me, Madlaina. Marry me." He showered kisses on her face. "I love you. Be my wife. Have my children." Squeezing her tightly to him, Erik met her eyes. "Marry me?"

"Oh Erik-"

"Please Maddy... Say yes. We will move out of the base, into a house." He kissed her hard. "Say Yes..."

Maddy laughed, small tears in her eyes as she pushed him away. "Let me speak!" She laughed as Erik kissed her cheeks and mouth. "Yes, Erik, of course!"

"Good." Bending her over his arm he kissed her hard, possessively.

Laughing they spilled into the car, touching and kissing during stops on the way back to the base. Erik drove her by the small house he had found and she loved the little yellow building.

"When do you want to get married?"

#"I don't care. I don't need a big wedding or anything, Erik. Who would we even invite?"# She chuckled, imagining the team at a wedding.

"Okay, how about next month then?" Erik's eyes settled on her hopefully. He wanted her to be his wife as soon as possible.

"Okay!" She grinned and when they rolled to a stop at a red light, she leaned over and kissed him long and hard. They got a whistle and a honk from the car behind them and Maddy blushed when Erik held up her hand to show them the ring. That produced a round of applause from the strangers and Erik grinned, giving her another kiss despite the green light.

Dressed in a pretty white sundress and a lilac cardigan, the young woman shifted nervously in front of the judge signing their papers. The young man looked calm and cool, dressed in a white button up shirt and a black jacket and slacks. They were both serious and quiet.

After signing the paper work, the judge gave them a long look. They didn't look as happy as most couples he married. Then he said. "Do you, Erik Lensherr, take..." He glanced down at his papers, "Madlaina Elizabeth to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Erik grinned at the older man for the first time, and the judge was taken aback by the change in him. "I do!"

The judge shook his head. The couple had seemed cold at first but once the boy smiled, turning to the girl who smiled back just as brightly, it became clear that they were just nervous. "Do you, Madlaina Elizabeth, take Erik Lensherr to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

The girl blushed looking up at the young man with her. "Yes sir, I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Stacking the paperwork he handed it to Erik. "Young man, hand this to the clerk on your way out."

Sitting in the car outside the little yellow house, Erik glanced at Maddy who was nervously twisting her handkerchief in her lap. "Ready?"

Maddy grinned, nodding stiffly. They had moved most of their belongings into the house over the weekend, so the house was ready to be lived in.

Climbing out of the car, Erik opened the door for Maddy, helping her up the curb and shutting the door. Walking up the little path, he swept her into his arms, one arm behind her shoulders and the other behind her knees, lifting her against his body. Unlocking and opening the door with his mind, he carried her easily across the threshold, kicked the door shut and whisking her back to the master bedroom.

"Erik! What are you doing?!" Maddy squeaked when she realized what he intended, arms around his neck, watching him kick the bedroom door shut

"I am going to make love to my wife." He grinned dropping her gently on the bed and laying down partially on top of her and partially next to her.

"It's the middle of the afternoon!" Maddy whispered, eyes wide in shock.

"Mrs. Lensherr, I do not care." Erik grinned, licking his lips as he wrestled her out of her cardigan, then nibbling her neck.

"Oh... Erik..." He tossed the light purple fabric over his shoulder. "Erik!..." Madlaina gasped when his hands slid down the front of he dress, unbuttoning the tiny pearls.

"Shhh... Maddy, I've got you." Erik shrugged out of his jacket as quickly as he could, dropping it off the bed and toeing off his shoes and socks. "I've got you, Love."

Grasping her hand, he pulled it to the buttons on his shirt, kissing her hard when she started flicking open the buttons. "That's my girl..."

When she finished, he pulled the tails out of his waistband, nearly ripping the shirt off before yanking the undershirt over his head. When he looked at her again, her eyes were wide, mouth slightly open, and a shocked look on her face.

"Maddy, Love, what's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly, moving down her neck and using the kisses to distract her as he pulled the straps of her dress off her arms.

"You... You are so..." Maddy moaned and Erik throbbed at the sound.

"What, Love?"

Maddy's hands slowly lifted to touch him tentatively. "So... strong and,... hard." Her fingers were tracing the muscles of his chest and abdomen, and he flexed a little bit more, making her smile.

Erik grinned, "I'll show you hard..." he whispered settling his lower body between her thighs.

"What?" Maddy automatically moved her legs to a more comfortable position and his cock, still covered in his slacks and underwear came to press against her panty covered core. "Oh! Erik!"

Covering her mouth with a open kiss, he reached beneath her arching her back as he unhooked her bra clumsily. "Pants, Maddy..."

"Hmmm...?" Erik took her hand down to the fastening of his pants and she blushed. "Oh!"

Erik grinned, tracing the blush with his eyes. _It does go all the way down..._ Erik felt her fingers clumsy on his slacks and groaned, squeezing his eyes closed and breathing fast until he felt the zipper slide down. "Thank god..."

Kicking his pants and boxers off, he dragged her panties down and kissed his way up her body. When he settled against her now, both of them naked and hot, he gritted his teeth. It was so pleasurable that he had to fight to not push into her right away. Skin to skin they panted, Erik urging her legs apart again so he could settle against her.

Groaning he grasped her hips, silently begging her not to move. And then she shushed him. "Erik, what if someone hears?"

Erik laughed. And then laughed some more. Maddy was something. Nuzzling her neck, his hand slipped between her thighs, fingers stroking over the soft folds of her sex. She arched under him, half shoving him away, half reacting the the sensation.

She was beautifully responsive and Erik had known for quite a while that she would be. Her skin was hot, soft, and slowly... so so slowly moistening for him. She was small, tight. Not for the first time since setting them on this path, he regretted being 6 feet tall, while she was only 5 foot 3. Slipping a finger into her, she whimpered and he withdrew.

"Shhh, I know, Dear... Hold on to me." Erik nipped her earlobe and her fingers dug into the muscles of his back, making him groan.

Sinking his finger into her again, Erik gently stroked her inner walls. He refused to have his first time with his wife be painful for her while he rutted above her like an animal. He'd be damned if this was more painful than it needed to be, especially after her past.

Pulling out again, he massaged her entrance, encouraging her to relax. When he felt her sink into the bed and her hands lighten on him, he slowly worked two fingers into her. His fingers were long and slim, but it was enough to have Maddy whimpering and biting her lip. Curling his fingers, Erik kissed her gently, for now trying to content himself with thrusting once or twice against her thigh as her body twisted and pressed against his hand.

"You are so beautiful Madlaina..." His whispered words made her force her eyes open to meet his gaze. "Try and relax."

"It..." She swallowed, breathing shallowly as she tried to loosen the muscles in her lower body. "It isn't as bad as I thought it would be." She gave him a tight smile and Erik kissed her roughly.

"This is just my hand, Love." Pressing his forehead to hers, Erik gave her a confident look.

Her smile drooped. "Oh..."

"You are doing great." He curled his fingers inside her, making her gasp. With a grin at his find, he slowly started sliding his hand back and forth.

At first she grit her teeth, eyes clenched shut and hands digging into his back and shoulders. But Erik had patience. Rocking his hips against her, trying to give himself enough stimulation to keep himself from getting too worked up, his hand moving in her with the same rhythm. After what felt like forever, she had relaxed beneath him. Her cheeks and lips were flushed and glowing, her lids had drifted open revealing eyes clouded with arousal, her lips parted to pant slightly. Each stroke of his hand had her back and hips arching slightly, hands gripping and releasing in the same rhythm.

When her hips started pressing back against his hand, biting her lip to hold in the soft sounds she was making, Erik couldn't take it any more. Pulling his fingers out of her, he held himself at her entrance and roughly pressed forward. She yelped. "Sorry Love... I need you. Now."

He groaned, able to resist pounding into her, but he couldn't keep his hips from jerking and thrusting as he tried to slide into her slowly. She nodded, and he felt Maddy's hands grip his shoulders, holding on hard. Swallowing tightly, he edged forward. Finally he made a quick thrust, surprised to find himself popping through the membrane of her virginity and seating deep inside her.

Panting against her ear, he spoke in short bursts. "Love... I have to... I need to..." Erik's mind was whirling with the realization that she hadn't been raped while working with Shaw, relief for her and anger that they made her think...

"I …. I okay..." Giving him a tight smile, she tried to press against him despite the uncomfortable fullness inside her. "What was that?"

"I'll … tell you in a few... God! Few minutes." Pressing his face to her neck, despite knowing that she was not feeling pleasure at the moment, he couldn't stop himself. His brain went foggy and his body took over, thrusting into her in short hard strokes that had her gasping, Maddy clinging to him for dear life.

Grunting, his body tightened, swelling hot and hard inside her before a wash of hot tingles spread under his skin, his seed spilling into her in a rush of sensation and shivering thrusts. Sagging against her, breathing harshly, he whispered an apology. The realization that she was untouched and safe, and all his, had made him lose control.

"It... is okay..." Her voice was shaky, offering him a small smile.

"No." Erik kissed her, pulling himself free of her and settling next to her hip. "I didn't want to hurt you. I'm so sorry." He knew she hadn't climaxed, but was putting on a brave face for him. "Let me show you how it will be next time." His hand drifted down her body, fingers furrowing through her folds again, thumb rubbing circles around her clit.

"What! OH!" Her body bucked when he flicked the digit side to side quickly. "Erik!" Kissing her hard, his fingers slid into her again, finding the sweet spot he had found earlier. He quickly stoked the passions in her, driving her higher, pushing her to her limits of control until she was moaning his name and her nails were digging into his skin.

"Let go... Relax, I've got you."

"I going to fall..." She gave a sharp bark of pleasure when he hit her g-spot at the same time his thumb flicked to the side of her clit. "I breaking..."

""Shhhhh... Trust me." Nipping her neck, he fluttered his hand quickly. At first he felt her fight it, but when he bit her a little harder, she flew apart. Limbs flailing against him, body bucking and pulsing, Erik felt a rush of moisture against his hand as her body clamped and released in quick succession. Next time she would come apart around his cock.

She cried out in Russian and her thighs twitched, body twisting one more time, before she went boneless.

With a cocky male grin, he nuzzled her cheek. "Next time it will be even better."

She shook her head drowsily. "I die if you do that again."

"Love, we are going to do this a lot more in the future." He grinned, yanking a blanket over the two of them and tucking her against his side. She curled into him, yawning. Within minutes she was asleep, naked and pressed against him. Hugging her tightly, Erik drifted to sleep, nose buried in her hair.

The next morning, he explained what he had found inside her. After a lot of coaxing, they opened up the memories that Madlaina had sealed from herself. Emma Frost had implanted the thoughts, torturing the Russian girl with memories of being raped and forced to use her body on missions. Why she hadn't actually had Maddy raped, they couldn't figure out.

A week later Erik was rudely awakened by the sharp ring of the phone on the night stand. Holding it to his ear, he listened as one of his mutants told him the problem. With a sigh, he gave swift instructions and hung up.

Climbing out of bed reluctantly sitting on the edge, untangling himself from the female limbs coiled around him, he glanced down at his wife. She quickly burrowed into the warm spot he left, arms wrapping around his pillow as her face buried itself in the soft fabric. She curled around the pillow slightly and 'hmmed' before going still again.

Glancing at his watch resting on the nightstand, he grinned, turning back to her. Shifting the blankets he crawled between her thighs. Kissing her slowly, he reached between her legs to check if she was ready for him. After their third time together she usually was. Erik was rewarded with wet warmth, and he grinned. Positioning himself at the entrance to her body, he watched her eyelids flutter as she slowly woke up.

Thrusting forward, he gripped one shoulder and one hip, curling his body to push into hers. She came awake with a rough moan. "Erik?..." Then she smiled sleepily up at him, shifting slightly to a more comfortable position, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Grunting softly, Erik began to thrust into her, short shallow strokes that quickly had her writhing under him. When she fell apart, softly screaming into his ear, his body began moving hard and fast. When her nails dug into his back, thighs flexing on his hips as she came again, he let go, shouting as his body spilled into her, his neck corded with tension.

As he shuddered, body slowly resting on hers. She smiled and stretched under him. "Morning Erik."

"Good morning..." He breathed against her neck, holding her tight for a moment.

They snuggled for a few more minutes before they got up and climbed in the shower together.

While Xavier was busy recruiting, Magneto had been building his new empire. But now he needed to do more recruiting of his own. John Allerdyce was one such recruit to their cause. Victor Creed, Fred Dukes, Todd Tolansky, and Lance Alvers had already joined them.

But apparently Professor X was after the young Pyro as well. Luckily, the boy had already been packed away safely on the plane to Magneto's Niagara base. Unluckily, Xavier met them before they were gone as well.

"Magneto."

Erik hesitated, glancing at the woman at his side. He had told her very little about Xavier, but he hoped her powers were some protection against the telepath. Giving her a telling look, he turned, mentally making a note to have a helmet made for her.

"Xavier. What brings you here?"

"I imagine the same reason you are here." The young man steepled his fingers while looking at the other man standing before him. Then his eyes flickered to the girl next to Magneto. "And you are?"

Instead of answering, she glanced at Magneto. Charles was surprised to see Erik's face soften slightly behind his mask. Erik nodded and the girl stepped forward to shake Charles' hand.

"Madlaina Lensherr."

Shock registered on his face and in that brief lapse, Madlaina got several flashes of memory.

Charles eyes swiftly took in the wedding bands gracing both their fingers, and for a moment stammered. "Ah.. well. Ahem. I suppose congratulations are in order." He turned to Magneto, who only nodded. "Erik, I wish you all the best."

"Thank you Charles."

"Perhaps we could meet under better circumstances, have dinner and discuss-"

"No." Erik cut him off. "You know that is not possible."

"Why Erik? I would like to get to know your wife. She seems to have made you happy." Charles tried again. This Magneto was one that he might be able to work with, to sway. This woman had obviously brought some level of peace to Erik's anger.

"Charles. We are not enemies, but we can never be friends. We have different visions for the future. Visions that cannot be reconciled together." Erik held out a hand to Madlaina, and she slipped her palm against his. "Good bye, old friend."

Maddy smiled. "Good bye Professor Xavier. Thank you for caring for my husband before I found him."

They turned, together, and walked to their waiting plane, Mystique in the cockpit.

"Erik, wait!" Charles wheeled forward slightly when he saw her wave to him. "How is my sister?"

Erik paused but didn't turn when he spoke. "She is well, Charles. Happy."

"Thank you Erik."

Later that day, Madlaina brought coffee out to the living room, but was surprised to find Erik missing. With a smile and a roll of her eyes she set the two cups on the table and trailed to the office Erik had set up in the second bedroom. There was a desk for her on one side, but she rarely used it. Erik's things dominated most of the space; maps and diagrams and sheets of yellow legal paper ripped from their pads and stacked in different piles.

Erik sat, writing quickly and decisively in the journal he kept. Coming around the side of his large wooden desk, her hand settled on his shoulder. "Erik."

She waited, and when he finished the thought he set the pen down and turned to her. Hand gripping her hips he scooted himself and pulled her slightly so that his head could rest against her abdomen, her breasts just above his head as he breathed her in. Charles was right. This woman did soothe him, and true to form, her fingers slid into his hair, gently caressing his scalp.

Madlaina held him against her, his thighs on either side of her knees, his face pressed to her stomach. For a few moments they were quiet, just her fingers threading through his hair. Then she spoke. "Come." Grasping his hand, she stepped away pulling him slightly until he stood and followed her out to the living room. Pulling him down with her, she sat on the couch and they arrange themselves together, her back to his side and his arm around her shoulders and resting on her chest.

"Tell me about Charles." She couldn't see his face in this position, instead she rubbed the back of her head against his collarbone, and waited.

She didn't have to wait long. Erik spoke in a low voice, telling her about how he and Charles had become friends. Then telling her how they had parted on the beach. He even told her how Charles' new paralysis was due to an accident with his powers.

"Who is his sister?"

"Mystique."

Startled, Madlaina sat up and turned to meet his eyes. "What? Why is she here instead of with him?"

He pulled her back against him, kissing her hair. "She agreed with my version of the future. Charles believes that humans and mutants can live together in peace. We know differently, and that is why I am preparing for the coming war."

Maddy nodded.

"I know I am not an easy man." Erik kissed her shoulder. He knew Madlaina had taken her place beside him, and he knew that the position limited her. She was a vibrant strong young woman, for all that had happened to her. Being his wife, and his right hand, meant that she lived in his shadow and often her wants were overshadowed by his. "Are you happy?"

This time, Madlaina turned to face him, not allowing him to pull her back. Kneeling on the couch, one of her hands cupped the back of his neck. "Erik, you are not an easy man, true." Maddy paused. #"You are a strong man, a powerful mutant, and you have a plan for the future. I knew this when I married you. I will support you as the wife of powerful men always have."#

"But are you happy?" Erik kissed her wrist.

"Yes. If I were unhappy, don't you think you would know?" She gave him a softly laughing look, and he smiled.

"Yes... And I would do anything to make you happy."

Erik kissed her softly, and they settled back into the couch, with coffee and newspapers.

Six months later, Madlaina sat by the phone in the office, waiting for the doctor to call. Erik was at the base, working on his latest project. Madlaina hadn't been feeling well so she went to the doctor yesterday. His theories had been enlightening. He said he would call when the blood tests came back, which would be around 1 pm.

The phone jingled and she picked up before it finished ringing. A few minutes later she had her answer.

Biting her lip, she glanced around. Then she went into the third bedroom and started cleaning.

By the time Erik got home, it had been thoroughly cleaned out, and she was sitting on the couch with a glass of milk that she was reluctantly drinking. He opened the door, put his hat on the hook and his briefcase on the floor, before glancing at her. "Maddy, how are you feeling?" Then after a second look, he added, "Are you drinking milk?"

His eyebrows rose. Madlaina hated milk. He had never seen her drink milk, and it didn't look like she was doing it voluntarily. Looking at the living room a bit more closely, in case there was an intruder and this was her way of telling him.

But instead of a stranger, the room was a bit crowded with a few items that had been in the spare room. "What is this stuff doing out here?"

"Well... I cleaned out the last bedroom. We are going to need it." She smiled at him, settling the half full glass on the table as if she had been granted a reprive.

He shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it next to his hat before coming around the couch to sit next to her. She wrapped an arm around his neck giving him a warm kiss. He enjoyed it before he pulled away, a crease formed between his eyes. "Maddy, what is going on?"

"Well... I haven't been feeling well for a while so I went to the doctor. I got the call after lunch."

Erik was suddenly worried. "What is wrong? Do you need the Healer?" The Healer was a mutant they had found who could heal wounds and diseases.

She shook her head. "No. I am not sick." She pulled his hand from her thigh and settled it over her belly button. And waited.

And waited. Erik just stared at her. Maddy rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Erik blinked at her. Waving a hand in front of his face Maddy smirked. "Erik? Don't you want to be a Papa?"

Erik nodded, leaning heavily back against the couch. "I'll take you off the mission list..."

Maddy made a face. #"Is that all you have to say, Erik Lenshir?! We are going to have a baby, and all you can say is, you'll take me off missions?"# She made a disgusted sound and stood, stalking away to the bedroom where she promptly slammed the door.

The sound of the door slamming shook Erik slightly. "Madlaina?" He looked around, finding his wife gone. Suddenly he caught up. "Oh."

Knocking softly on the door, he twisted the knob, opening it a crack. "Madlaina, I'm sorry. I'm a little... surprised. That's all." When nothing flew at his head he stepped inside. She was curled in a chair looking out the window, her back to him. "I really am excited."

"You are surprised?" Madlaina, quirked an eyebrow at the bed, and Erik realized how silly that was, and rubbed the back of his neck. They had been intimate a few times a week since they married, and had never used protection.

"I guess not." Erik kissed her cheek after kneeling next to the chair. "Well... What do I do?"

Maddy laughed.

True to his word, Erik removed Maddy from all active missions. What she didn't know was that Erik would also limit who could know she was pregnant, he would go with her everywhere, make compulsive lists, and stock the house with nothing but healthy food.

For a while they were happy. Shopping for baby items and stocking their nursery. Erik built a playground in the backyard. Madlaina choking down milk while Erik laughed at her. Visiting the mutant healer.

Then they had a son. Theodore Lenshir. A beautiful boy who was the spitting image of his father, with blue eyes and dark blonde hair. Madlaina stayed home now, occasionally typing reports for Erik, but mostly caring for little Theo.

Erik played with Theo, watched Madlaina feed him and change him, helped how he could. For a while his focus was not

Two years later, Magneto was alone. The Erik that Madlaina loved was gone, and in his place an angry vengeful man. Madlaina and Theodore... gone as well.


End file.
